Superwoman: The Series
Superwoman: The Series is a YouTube based internet series that first premiered on August 15, 2015. The series was created by YouTuber Tomas Ragarin and based off the DC Universe Online game. 'Plot' Since joining the Justice League, Janice Pern has become the leader of the newly formed J.L.A.D.F, a group specifically designed to aid the league in anyway it can, battling the forces of evil. 'Season 1' Episode 1 Aside from her role as Superwoman, Janice Pern and her friends Heather Faith and Jack Cross are at Metropolis General Hospital installing new medical equipment. Meanwhile in another part of the hospital, LexCorp scientists have been working on cloning experiments. Having been ordered by Lex Luthor to discard of the failed experiments, Bizarro manages to escape his cloning tube. He makes short work of LexCorp security and scientists in his path before escaping the hospital. Janice, Heather and Jack were all alerted to the chaos caused by Bizarro and Janice told them to stay put while she went to investigate. She found the hospital in shambles and it was more secured than the Pentagon, however lives were in danger and Janice decided to take action. With nobody watching, Janice turned into Superwoman and made her way to the Meta Research Wing of the hospital, encountering LexCorp security along the way. She had a strange feeling there was something more sinister afoot in this wing of the hospital, she wasn't sure what, but she was certain it was there. After fighting through the security in the corridors, Superwoman found the journal entry of Dr. Psycho, confirming her suspicions of the wing being used to advance their own agenda. Not only did she have to worry about Bizarro wrecking havoc on the city, but now she had to shutdown this façade for good. She was attacked by the metahuman patients of the wing, but not out of malice, more out of confusion and panic, so she did her best not to kill them, merely subdue them. At the same time, she also encountered Dr. Psycho himself who began toying with Superwoman before escaping. Superwoman on the other hand found several more metahumans and freed them from their captivity and destroying the lab equipment. In the next room, Superwoman found Dr. Psycho and this time, duplicated himself in order to combat her. Despite his attempts to fight her and enter her head, Superwoman managed to resist his telepathy and took down the hallucinogenic duplicates before Psycho escaped again. Superwoman continued through the wing and found more metahuman patients as well as LexCorp security. She managed to get a couple of metahumans out of their tubes before dealing with the security and was aided by the freed metas in the process. She freed the remaining patients before continuing onward, dealing with more security and freeing more patients. Once the security was subdued and patients freed, Superwoman found another one of Psycho's journal entries stating that Bizarro was indeed based from Kryptonian DNA and therefore couldn't be permitted to roam free. Another journal revealed that Supergirl was indeed captured by Psycho with the use of Kryptonite and confined in a red sun cage. Superwoman however was immune to kryptonite as she was not born a Kryptonian, giving her an edge against Psycho. As she made her way further into the facility, Superwoman found Psycho and this time, he created hallucinations of Supergirl, Power Girl and Wonder Woman to fight her. Undeterred, Superwoman defeats the hallucinations and then apprehends Psycho, then frees Supergirl from her captivity. With Dr. Psycho now subdued, Superwoman was now determined to take down Bizarro, so she headed outside to find him. She found that Metropolis was in shambles, however she found Bizarro and confronted him. Superwoman managed to subdue the imperfect clone, however, the battle outside between LexCorp and its metahuman patients was ongoing. Fortunately, Ironwoman and Dark Knight were available to aid her and they defeated LexCorp's forces. Episode 2 After the incident in Metropolis General Hospital, Superwoman learned of a plot involving the theft of Exobytes and research from S.T.A.R Labs by LexCorp forces. She moved as fast as she could to get to S.T.A.R Labs, but upon entering, she found she had gotten there too late. Despite this, she could still tip the odds in her favor and stop Luthor's forces before they could commit any form of theft. She found that several members of S.T.A.R Labs' security were wounded and she tended to their ailments. She proceeded to also combat LexCorp forces up ahead in order to progress through the labs. She fought her way through invading forces, arriving in the nick of time to aid Dr. Kahn in her experiments and encryption of the experiment results. As she kept LexCorp hackers at bay, Superwoman and S.T.A.R Labs' security fended off any unwanted attackers. Despite LexCorp forces coming in from both sides of the room, Superwoman and the others held their own and Dr. Kahn managed to encrypt the data, with Superman being the only one knowing the password. Superwoman then went to find Superman and headed to the upper levels. Sure enough, she found her mentor weakened by the effects of kryptonite generated from Metallo. Thanks to her immunity to Kryptonite, Superwoman aided Superman against the giant cyborg and managed to defeat him. With Metallo defeated, Superman told Superwoman to meet him at S.T.A.R's core research lab. Superwoman left the labs in order to meet up with Superman in order to plan their defense of the facility. Upon her arrival into the facility, she was met not by Superman, but more LexCorp forces. While dealing with the invading forces, Superwoman was contacted by Oracle due to the fact that she was being jammed by LexCorp and hacking the turret controls. Luckily Superwoman used the consoles to give her back full control of the turrets in the facility to better aid her against LexCorp's forces. As she managed to fend off the various forces around the lab, she made it to meet up with her mentor and he instructed her to activate a Krypto-Pulsar to temporarily short out Lex's Warsuit. Despite the need for the pulsar, Superwoman managed to defeat him with the aid of Superman, but Lex escaped before he was arrested. With S.T.A.R Labs safe once again, Superwoman knew this mission wasn't over yet and that she was going to Smallville, Kansas next to deal with LexCorp setting up a lab in order to break the genetic code of the monster capable of nearly killing Superman: Doomsday. Episode 3 With the Metahuman Research Wing of Metropolis General shutdown and LexCorp's raid on S.T.A.R Labs thwarted, Superwoman traveled to her mentor's hometown of Smallville, Kansas. Once she arrived, she was greeted with the horrific sight of Smallville's population now turned into grotesque Doomsday-like creatures, causing untold havoc on the town. Upon landing, she proceeded to deal with the mutated civilians on the ground before anymore people were hurt as the result. Thankfully these mutants had nowhere near as much power as Doomsday himself, but still were a threat to normal people. She also managed to take down an extraction field while she was in the vicinity before continuing onward. As she kept moving, she continued destroying the extraction fields and taking down the mutated citizens in her path. During her battle, she was met up with by a Doomcrazed Giant and engaged him in combat. Despite the size and considerable power, Superwoman managed to take down the giant and was contacted by a scientist stating that they needed genetic samples of the Doomcrazed citizens and that meant capturing subjects. Despite the trouble, Superwoman got what they needed and then faced a Lady Doombringer and defeated her. The scientists told Superwoman that Batman found a way to stop this and that was to cut off the source of the DNA and the effect will cease. She headed for the farm house and blended in with the scientists as Janice. Once inside, she headed for the nearest tent where she attempted to gather information. Instead she was affected by the DNA and became a Doomsday mutant for a temporary period of time. In that time however, she sabotaged the various devices and equipment used by LexCorp which caused this whole incident. Once the equipment was destroyed, she turned back into her normal self and back into Superwoman. She learned that LexCorp set up shop at the Kent Farm where Doomsday was being held. Without hesitation, she flew there in order to be greeted by more mutants. The scientist told her to destroy the extraction field behind Doomsday's cage and free the victims, however would also free him in the process. Once Superwoman destroyed the device, she freed Doomsday with very little choice, thankfully though members of the Justice League were there to aid her against the hulking monster. Despite the durability of the monster, Superwoman and the J.L.A took him down, then Superwoman flew off. Episode 4 With the threat Doomsday and LexCorp placed on Smallville now ended, the J.L.A.D.F, as well as the J.L.A were dealing with the threat presented to them by several of Arkham Asylum's residences like The Joker, Poison Ivy and Scarecrow. Dark Knight was dealing with several of the Joker's lackies in Amusement Mile while there are reports of Harley Quinn being in the area. Robin has also gone missing in the conflict. Dark Knight contacts Superwoman who was waiting at J.L.A.D.F HQ for such a call. Superwoman flew to the nearest teleporter and joined the fight, however she was to go inside the fun house while Dark Knight aided the GCPD outside against Joker's goons. Upon entering the fun house, Superwoman found herself dealing with the Joker goons inside and aided any GCPD battling them. She also freed cops captured in large present boxes and cages who aided in the fight as well. She kept on going and combated the other lackies, as well as freeing the cops. She then found Harley and took down her big goons before taking on Quinn. Sooner than she thought, Superwoman was dealing with both Quinn and her lackies, but she was aided by the cops who took on the lackies while she dealt with Harley. Once Harley was down, Superwoman arrested her and then freed Robin before leaving. She left the amusement mile in Dark Knight's hands as the main threat was lowered enough for him to handle. Meanwhile Ironwoman was dealing with a nightmare, combating hallucinations caused by Scarecrow's fear toxin. While Ironwoman dealt with the conflict on the streets, Superwoman was to enter the sewers and deal with the Scarecrow as well as rescue Batwoman. Upon entering the sewers, Superwoman encountered Scarecrow who tried making her succumb to his fear toxin, but she was undeterred. While entering deeper into the sewers, Oracle told Superwoman to get rid of the canisters leaking fear toxin and so she began doing so while taking down Crane's lackies. Once the canisters were dealt with, Superwoman went to find Batwoman and Scarecrow. Sure enough she found them both up ahead and began dealing with Scarecrow once Batwoman recovered. Despite all the phobias stacked against them, the two heroines held their own and then Scarecrow ran out of fear gas. He took them on himself with some of his lackies, only to be defeated, apprehended and thrown back into Arkham. Despite having 2 taken back to the asylum, Superwoman knew this fight was still far from over and she left to pursue another villain. Episode 5 With the war raging on in Gotham, Destiny Shield was in Gotham as well, battling Solomon Grundy and combating lackies created by Poison Ivy. She managed to defeat Grundy and contacted Superwoman to deal with Ivy while she took on the servants outside the herbatious hussy's domain. Superwoman arrived on the scene and entered the greenhouse to stop Ivy and her plant army. Upon entering, she found several officers dead and others wounded, so she dealt with any nearby threats and tend to their wounds. Aiding the cops by tending to their wounds, Superwoman found herself aided by the cops she helped and they took on an ancient bloodroot, saving Harvey Bullock in the process. With the Bloodroot now defeated, she defeated several smaller plant servants before consulting Bullock. Bullock told Superwoman that the GCPD made an attempt to come in and subdue Ivy, but was uncertain if the others survived and he ran off to safety while Superwoman went to take on Ivy and hopefully save as many GCPD as she could. Sure enough, she found several cops as well as plant-controlled people whom she managed to subdue. Superwoman found several dead GCPD Officers as well as a large number of Ivy's servants. While dispatching Ivy's servants, Superwoman also found several cops in the process who aided her. She soon found herself against Poison Ivy who now had Robin under her control. This led to a battle that Superwoman was careful of as she didn't want to injure or kill Robin in the process. She managed to defeat him a first time, but was being healed by Ivy and she took on several of her lackies before taking on Robin once more. With Robin down, Ivy sent a Sequoia Lord after Superwoman. Despite the power and size of the monster, Superwoman managed to destroy the monster with her heat vision and Ivy began begging her to stop and take her back to Arkham Asylum. She apprehended Ivy and Robin took it from there and Superwoman left. In another part of Gotham however, Ultramech was battling lackies, but also investigating the new toxin created by the Joker and hopefully crack the case. He then found himself dealing with Clayface and not fairing well against the walking mud pile. While Ultramech may not survive, it was vital to make sure the information he contained did so in order to help the J.L.A.D.F further. Ultramech managed to transmit his information before he was destroyed so the team got their information. Thankfully, Superwoman received the information and the location of where he was transmitting from, unfortunately though, Clayface destroyed Ultramech. She flew to Ultramech's last location in hopes of finding more information, as well as combating Clayface. Superwoman arrived in the nick of time to aid another hero from falling at his hands. Ascending into the sky, Superwoman was contacted by the Riddler who seemed scared and needed Batman's help. He told Superwoman where he was in the form of a riddle. Since Batman was busy elsewhere, Superwoman decided to aid Riddler before Joker could kill him. She tracked his location to the abandoned Monarch Playing Card Company and entered. Once inside, Superwoman dealt with several more of Joker's men and found several more riddles on the way. With all the riddles and Joker goons dealt with, Superwoman found Riddler being guarded by his henchgirls Query and Echo. Just then, Deathstroke arrived in an attempt fulfill his contract with Joker to kill Riddler. Superwoman however stood in the way of his completing his job and managed to defeat him. Riddler also made Deathstroke aware that Joker's payment to the mercenary failed due to the lack of funding he had and therefore, Riddler was off the hook and he left. Superwoman consulted Riddler who told her that T.O. Morrow was working with Joker and has since gone rogue and possesses the real formula to make the toxin. She left Riddler's base and headed for the only place capable of producing the toxins Morrow needed: Ace Chemicals. Episode 6 With Riddler spilling his guts to Superwoman, she immediately headed for Ace Chemicals to find T.O. Morrow and stop his experiments and she notified Batman while en route. Entering the facility, she found herself dealing with Joker's men, as well as several of Morrow's as well. Her mission was to now take down Morrow, clear Ace of any lackies and help Batman create an antidote to the toxin Batman was exposed to prior. Through the rest of his lackies, Superwoman found T.O. Morrow in a large laboratory which was storing the toxin based monster Chemo. Morrow sent in his security which proved little threat to Superwoman. Then the Primary Extract Purification tank became activated and the storage door was opened as a result. With the door opened, Superwoman entered the corridor and found herself dealing with more of Morrow's goons. Once she arrived at the tank, she found herself dealing with a Clownsanity. Once the venom fixed clown was subdued, Superwoman shut down the tank and left for the main lab while taking down several more lackies in her path. Upon reaching the main lab, Superwoman engaged more goons until the storage door for the second extract purification tank was opened and the tank activated. Superwoman entered through the door once it was opened and took on the goons inside before reaching the tank. Once entering the chamber of the second tank, she encountered a monster called Sludge Thing, then proceeded to combat him. Fighting the goons that were in her path, Superwoman returned to the lab once again, only this time found Chemo up and walking. Being hit by the green giant's toxic spit, Superwoman showed no sign of it affecting her and combated the creatures and other goons that came about until Chemo began shrinking in size. Chemo wasn't exactly human-sized yet, but Superwoman managed to defeat him before Batman, Commissioner Gordon and other GCPD officers entered Ace Chemicals. She left Ace and with additional information found at the lab, Superwoman now knew what caused the bloody gang wars in Gotham: The Penguin. She flew to an area leading into Old Gotham's abandoned subway, where she found Penguin's goons all over the place. Fueled by the fact Penguin was responsible for the war raging outside, Superwoman was hell-bent on taking him down and bringing him to justice for his crimes. Taking down his goons, she soon came face to face with Two-Face who by the flip of his coin told her to take the right passage. Dealing with Penguin's thugs, Superwoman confronted Hush who too was working with Penguin, though with an ulterior motive in mind. Superwoman however defeated the bandaged surgeon and continued to find Penguin. Beating up more of his goons, she eventually found several of Two-Face's boys tied up and released them as their boss was aiding her. With Two-Face's goons now aiding her, Superwoman found it much easier to battle the various foes Penguin had about in the abandoned subway system. Despite this, the goons left while Superwoman took on Penguin and his goons on her own and managed to get through them as well as take down the Penguin himself. Two-Face arrived and backed her up, leading to the shut down of his operations. Superwoman let Two-Face go as he aided her through her mission and she left. Episode 7 With Penguin's operations shutdown, reports came in about losing contact and control of Gotham's very own Arkham Asylum. Superwoman was dispatched as support as both she and Batman headed for the asylum. Flying from the Watchtower, Superwoman made her way to Arkham Island and entered. Upon entering the lobby, Superwoman consulted a doctor of the asylum before Batman came on the communicator, who explained that the asylum seemed possessed. He also told her that Mr. Freeze, Scarecrow and Poison Ivy had escaped custody and was roaming free in Arkham. After consulting Robin, Superwoman went on a hunt to capture all three super-criminals. Superwoman's first villain to confront was the walking ice cube himself and so she followed the large piles of ice produced by his cryo-weapons. Sooner than she thought, Superwoman began battling Freeze's lackies. As she continued through, she found that Freeze had sabotaged the various furnaces the asylum had by shutting off the heat. Despite the defenses Freeze had placed, it still wasn't enough to stop Superwoman to achieve her goals and even saving those frozen in human-sized ice blocks. Once all the furnaces were all active, Superwoman managed to thaw the ice covering her path to Freeze. At the same time, she also heard voices, which were clearly heard by everyone else as well, however it was uncertain if it was Scarecrow. She eventually found more furnaces to reactivate, more bad guys to beat up and saving more people from blocks of ice. Sooner than she thought, after fighting all of Freeze's lackies, Superwoman finally found Freeze. He planned to cause an ice age within Arkham, an ice age that would eventually be thwarted by her. Despite her defeat of the walking ice cube, Freeze escaped capture and Batman contacted Superwoman stating he found Dr. Jeremiah Arkham's therapy log. He stated he might have been their first victim as he was responsible for Freeze's, Ivy's and Scarecrow's rehabilitation. After this, she finished heating up the furnaces before heading back to the lobby. Episode 8 With one of Arkham's inmates defeated, but not captured, Superwoman's next hunt was going after Poison Ivy for a second time since apprehending her in the greenhouse. Ivy was under tranquilizers, but it didn't work as she was immune to the effects of toxins and drugs. Once entering the botanical gardens, she confronted Ivy, but couldn't fight her as she ran off further into the gardens. She found several of Ivy's plant-based lackies as well as those infected by her spores. Superwoman was determined to incapacitate those she was controlling, but destroying the plant-like beings. She also found Ivy had several inmates of the asylum, as well as guards cocooned in plant like cases which Superwoman managed to destroy and free Ivy's victim. She had continuously battled her way through the various lackies, Ivy had at her disposal, while also fighting off the waiving and swimming of her head. Sooner than she thought, she had found Ivy within the center of the gardens and began combating her. Ivy managed to spawn several lackies to aid her, but even they were not strong enough to defeat Superwoman and Ivy ended up defeated. Like Freeze, she too vanished into Arkham before being arrested and Batman explained that he consulted the Arkham director who was cowering in a closet, stating the asylum was haunted. Despite this testimony, Batman knew better and explained that somebody accessed the prison locks. Superwoman then continued to the lobby for her final hunt: Scarecrow. Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Characters' Season 1 Heroes *Aquaman *Batman *Batwoman *Black Canary *Cyborg *Dark Knight *Destiny Shield *Donna Troy *Green Arrow *Hal Jordon *Hadya *Ironwoman *John Stewart *Mera *Martian Manhunter *Oracle *Nightwing *Psylynce *Raven *Robin *Starfire *Supergirl *Superman *Superwoman *Wonder Girl *Wonder Woman *Ultramech Villains *Bizarro *Brainiac *Circe *Deathstroke *Doomsday *Gorilla Grodd *Lex Luthor *Metallo *Mr. Freeze *Poison Ivy *Sinestro Corps **Arkillo **Thaal Sinestro *The Strikes **Malice Strike **Reaper Strike **Reaver Strike **Strike Prime **Vengeance Strike Season 2 Heroes Villains *Brainiac *Hybreed *Hybreedess